1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a method for improving the combustion efficiency of a diesel engine and the diesel engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a diesel engine, heretofore, fuel is ignited by injecting the fuel into the compressed air taken in the cylinders under a high pressure. According to this method, the diesel engine unfavourably tends to cause a diesel engine knock. The diesel engine according to this invention improves the combustion efficiency of the engine by reducing the diesel engine knock and increasing the performance thereof.